


Darklings, I Listen

by zayden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, Gen, M/M, demon！stiles
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darklings, I Listen

起先，那香橡的气息只是由汽油，荷尔蒙和安得拉组合而成的鲜活味道之下的一道魅影，被掩埋的不大严实，松松垮垮的藏在一层薄薄的土壳之下，只在偶尔被雨水冲刷露出土面稍许，隐晦又松散，不会叫任何人觉得警惕。

而后Peter有过一两次的经历，那魅影在忽然之间占据了他的鼻腔和整个大脑，那味道浓过空气中紧绷的硝烟气息，浓过他脑内常年挥之不去的焦烟味道和血的甜腥，这鬼影真实的让他起疑心，但在他能捕捉到踪迹之前又很快的消散，恹恹的再次藏进一团混乱和汗臭味里头，不再探头、闷不啃声。

自打那之后，Peter便开始默不作声的加以关注，他搜寻着那鬼魅的源头，捕捉住那一星半点的甜香。于是慢慢的，他开始嗅到更多。Peter开始嗅到那香甜之中沾染着的丁点腥味，那躲藏在土壳之下的真实的湿冷，以及最深处若隐若现的硫磺气味。最叫Peter感到惊奇的是他的狼对这味道如临大敌，而叫他不怎么抱歉的是最常遭受其后果的是那个Stilinski男孩。

“嘿！”Stiles的平面图介绍说到一半，忽然惊叫起来，他猛地转过头，不协调的双臂胡乱的在自个儿面前挥舞。狼群被他惊动了，跟着Stiles惊惧又诧异的看过来，在对上Peter暴露出的獠牙时畏缩了一下，“等等，搞什么？我又干了啥？”他不明所以的高声喊道。

Peter舔着牙齿，他没有立刻回答，大部分心思都忙于将狼制服，它正无声的在Peter皮下狂躁怒吼，四爪难耐的抓搔着，利齿利爪几乎要破肤而出。而狼群对他突如其来的躁动皱眉，Scott不安的绷紧了身体，用警惕的眼神剜着他，明显在警告Peter如果胆敢对他最好的哥们儿动一根指头，他便会叫他好看。Peter对此只是翻了个白眼，但他还是尽快把突然躁动起来的狼抑制下去，现在可不是失控的好时候，目前他自狼群那里所获得的的信任还不及半个竞选人，诚然而言，这可不是个好票数。

但这也不是狼的错，Peter感受到了困惑，某个东西挑衅了狼，那气息此刻已经不很明显，但依然散发着丁点的诱惑，一个气味，甜味，硫磺，香橡。

“我可不想死在18岁当晚，行行好。”Stiles随口抱怨，没有人看他，在Peter恢复常态后继续看他们的平面图和计划表格。

但Stiles的这话让Peter花了一点时间陷入深思，不过他很快便恍然大悟了过来。当然是这样，Peter怀揣已久的疑惑终于得到了解答，为什么他们目前为止每次都会在最危难关头堪堪存活，为什么恒久的猎人家族，传说中的复仇之兽，甚至是最为强大的阿尔法们都没能撼动他们所处的位置，这看似是冥冥中的好运在作祟，但实则却充满了疑团，不过现在——附子草，火山灰，香橡，硫磺，这样一切都串了起来，一个如此完美的计划。

Peter竭力安奈下了心里的躁动，假装专注于面前的平面图，脑子里快速的回想并构思着，几乎要忍不住出声赞美这些细节被处理的精巧和完美，几乎——几乎瞒过了所有人。但依然，有些东西是与生俱来的，无从隐藏，比如说气味。

Pete漫不经心的朝狼群中间的那个年轻男孩投去一瞥，他依然苍白，消瘦，雀斑，他嗅起来依然是机油，荷尔蒙和安得拉，他依然自称是Stiles，但在那皮囊之下是再也无从掩盖的香橡味道，和硫磺。  
18岁，一个多么圆满的幌子。

在这时候，他的所有思绪所指中心的男孩抬起头来朝Peter投来疑问的视线，Peter回以一个‘请继续’的手势，但他感到自己的心跳在这短暂的注视下不受控制的漏跳了一拍，狼在他的心底怒吼，Peter的表情变得僵硬，某种他许久未曾体验过的感情自打他的胃底向上腾升，充斥满他的四肢百骸，叫他那勇猛又狡狯的狼在此刻居然像一只幼崽似的鲁莽的狂叫不停，躁动不已，不安在他的心底翻腾。

狼群在议会完毕之后分别散开，Peter思索着自己是否应该离开，而Stiles选择在这个时候走到了他的旁边，Peter默不作声，他绷紧身体，快速的盘算着自己应该作何打算。那男孩正抱着一大叠数据材料和平面图，他的步伐轻快但不稳，表情一如既往的介于快活和不安之间，似乎对于Peter的顾虑一无所知。

“好吧，”Stiles的声音没有刻意压低，显然丝毫不忌讳依然在试听范围之内的狼群。他用手托了一下快掉下来的一张纸，动作狼狈的很。“你的表情好像吞了只苍蝇进去。”说着他咯咯笑了两声，带着某种刻意的讨好。Peter用余光看见Derek冲着他们的方向摇了摇头，似乎对于Stiles这种自讨苦吃的行为表示无奈，好像Peter真的会因为一时兴起而撕开这小子的喉咙似的，但事实上Peter此刻想做的只是走出这房间然后跳上第一班离开加利福尼亚州的航班。

“我在思考。”Peter在自己意识到之前已经开口，声音出乎意料的冷静。Stiles冲着他点了点头，“思考是好的，”他顿了一下，好像在考虑如何继续，“我是说，你大概是这间房间里最擅长这个的了，不是吗？”他咧开嘴微笑。

Peter听见房间另一头传来Scott不满的抱怨，他想要冲他冷笑，因为Stiles说的是对的，无论是否包含其中的那个暗示，他也是这间屋子里唯一明白眼前这个男孩到底是什么东西的人。

“显然不是唯一的那个。”Peter缓慢地说，他朝Stiles投去警惕的一瞥。“你的重点是什么？”话一出口他便意识到自己比预计的还要不耐烦，这其中很大一部分是想要离开这房间的急躁。

“哇哦，放松，伙计，就是展开一些小谈话，”Stiles听起来一如既往的快活。Peter在心底发出感慨，难怪没有别人发现过任何不对的地方，瞧瞧他啊，做的如此自然。“表达友好，仅此而已。”Stiles耸耸肩，一张计划纸飘了下来，他伸手去够，结果更多的纸头飘了下来。

“为什么？”Peter皱起眉。狼的叫声变大了，他试着去忽略其中的畏惧。

Stiles依然苦恼的看着地上的纸，在听见Peter的疑问时他带着某种被逗乐了的表情冲他抬起头，“为什么？”他重复了一遍，眉毛诧异的挑高，好像Peter的问题根本不符合逻辑似的。“因为现在你是狼群的一员了，不管你乐不乐意，这就是为啥。”Stiles一边说着，一边试图用脚把那张纸给推过来，后果是他险些被绊一跤，更多的纸头落在地上。

对于这个回答，Scott发出了一声嗤声；Derek的动作顿了一下，没有更多表示；Isaac和Scott是一边儿的。这些蠢货。

“那你为什么在这里？”Peter抬起下巴，他收紧了下颚。这个问题给他一种可怕的预告，让他从胃里觉得恶心，但他不得不问。果然，Scott发出了一声不满的低吼，但是没人理他。

Stiles翻了个白眼，“oach，好吧，我知道人类小子不是狼群，”Derek在皱眉，一个无声的否认，他愚蠢的侄子啊。Stiles最终决定结束他和飘来飘去的纸头之间的纠纷，转而把它们全部放回桌上，然后转过来看着Peter， “不过你完全用不着那么直接的表示出来，那很伤人。”

“从某种程度上来说，这依然没有回答我的问题。”Peter克制不住的想要翻个白眼，他之间大概是想错了，这男孩做得如此之好大概并非因为演技，而是他本身就是如此。

“好吧好吧，我的老天，”Stiles抬起双手摆出一个无辜的姿势，“还不简单吗？因为有一场战争近在咫尺。”他冲Peter眨了眨眼睛，快速的，充满某种暗示。这个动作和他的话让Peter重新拾起了先前几乎被他遗忘了的恶心和不安。“我是说，天才人类智囊，狼群需要一个大脑，对吧？”

“是啊，”Peter干巴巴地说，他的声音听起来完美的不耐烦而且充满疲惫。“这当然解释了一切。”

“所以，”Stiles耸耸肩，他抬高眉毛看着Peter，“你会站对边儿的，对吧？”他张开双臂囊括了整个房间。狼群在侧耳倾听，等待着他的回答。惟独问题在于这个男孩所说的对边儿根本不是如他们所想那样。  
如此聪明，如此狡猾。

“显而易见，我一直站在这边。”这是Peter唯一能给出的回答。

“棒极了，”Stiles冲他微笑，然后放下了双臂，他们的距离足够近让Peter可以看清他的眼睛，它们看起来大而且真诚，甚至充满期待。“哈雷路亚！”他用快活的语气大叫。  
那一瞬间，Stiles的眼睛是纯黑色的。

“棒极了。”Peter屏住气息重复道，他的手指发凉，胃里沉淀下了一只锚。在那之后他走出房间，与此同时狼的怒吼变了，兀然转换成一声如同被踹的狗崽的呜咽，而Peter的鼻腔里满是香橡和硫磺刺鼻的气味，再无别他。

*

香橡：花语为刻毒。


End file.
